Mai Soulmate
by Snavej
Summary: See colour when I'm near my soulmate? Yeah right. [Soulmate AU with a cheesy AF title]


So I have to admit when my Mum first told me about what soulmates could do, I laughed. It sounded so silly. Meet someone and suddenly the whole world looks different? Not just shades of light and dark but the mystical notion of colour?

Ridiculous right?

I thought it was just a metaphor. As in you meet your special someone and everything just clicks into place and the world is better for you or something. I don't know. That would explain why they say the colours fade when their respective soulmate is too far away, maybe? Like, they aren't there with you making your life better so the colours fade? I have no idea.

And then I met my soulmate.

In truth, my first thought upon meeting him was 'thank god he's hot'. After that, I freaked out about the colour thing. I wish I could describe it for you but if you haven't met your soulmate then you wouldn't understand. I hope you do meet them. Because wow.

We met a few months ago at university. He is the year above me and training to be a doctor. We'd both been invited to a gathering at the beginning of the semester. He introduced me to his twin brother who was kind of quiet. We spent all night chatting. We didn't directly talk about soulmate stuff. But he was so animated and happy to talk to me. I knew he saw it too.

I went home after and started researching everything about soulmates. Despite only having had one drink, I was drunk. Drunk on the notion of soulmates and seeing colours for the first time. Sure, they faded when Gene and I parted ways. I'm not quite sure what the distance it cuts out, maybe like ten metres maybe?

There is a lot of scholarly debate about what 'soulmates' really means. Arguments about whether the relationship has to be romantic or sexual or whether it can just be platonic.

Of course, there are also people who reject the notion, much as I had once done. Some of those people resented the expectation placed upon them to like their soulmates. I get that, I think. If Gene hadn't been so lovely, I think I could understand why people might reject it.

Like, I feel sorry for whoever Oliver's soulmate is. He's alright really. I've got to know him a bit better now. But he's kind of… I don't know. Weird, I guess.

For example, whenever I try and meet up with Gene. Like, just Gene. He always tags along.

I can't say anything about it. Not to Gene. Gene doesn't seem to mind. It's kind of sweet really, how well they get on. I guess that's just something I'll get used to. Him always being around that is. But he's got to give us some time alone at some point, right? His brother is my _soulmate_ for crying out loud.

Perhaps I should talk to him about it. He's a reasonable guy. Maybe if I explain… He wants his brother to be happy too, right?

Should I do it today?

I'm meeting with them for lunch today. If Gene goes to the loo or something… I could try and ask Oliver for some time alone?

As lunchtime nears, I pack up my revision materials and shove them in my backpack. We're meeting at a cafe on the edge of the university campus. I decide to walk. I could get the bus but it'll be crowded and smelly. Besides, it's not that long of a walk.

As I near the cafe, I can see it across a stretch of grass, colour begins to fade into view. I smile, knowing Gene must be near. Maybe he's at the cafe already. Though isn't it a little far away—

Is that Oliver?

It looks like him. I frown and stare over towards the trees where he's standing. He's obviously spotted me and is… Trying to back away?

He looks alarmed.

Remember what I said? He's a bit weird.

Wait. You don't think he's scared of being alone with me, do you? That would be awkward. But shit… That would explain a lot. Like why he barely ever talks. And why he looks at me funny.

The colours fade a little. Like they're on the edge of being close enough to really see them. It's a shame. I like the colours of the grass and the sky. The trees have changed colour too. They had been the same as the grass when Gene and I first met, now they're entirely different. More like… I don't know. I've seen cars in that colour. And clothing...

But when no one sees colour for most of the time, they have no care for what colours they wear. Heck, most people see it as various shades of light and dark so why would they care.

I enter the cafe and the colours begin to seep back into everything. I buy myself a panini and a drink and take a seat by the window. A minute later, the twins walk in. Gene waves from the queue and I wave back before looking outside.

A couple of bird are fighting over some chips. I watch them until the twins sit down.

"Mai, I'm so glad you could come. I have some really exciting news to tell you both," Gene says as he does so.

Oliver rolls his eyes.

"He refused to say anything until we were both here," he mutters.

I frown at this and look to Gene, hoping he'll go on.

He grins back at me and then says five words that bring my world crashing down.

"I met my soulmate today."

My mouth drops open and a single word escapes.

"How?"

My mouth might not have managed much, but my head was going a million miles an hour. What on earth was happening?

"Well, I was running late for my nine AM lecture and I just walked straight into him. And he was like 'oh my it's you' and everything was in colour! Like, it's real! It's just… Wow. So I gave him my number and skipped off to class. He texted me and we're meeting for drinks later!"

"Wow, that's really great," I manage to say. Then I shove a large bite of my panini into my mouth.

"What is he like?" Oliver asks in a small voice. He is asking the question of Gene, but he's staring intently at me.

Why is he staring at me…?

Oh…

Oh.

OH.

No.

Shit.

No.

No way.

But who else…?

There isn't anyone. And they're always together.

Gene is speaking, saying something about his soulmate. My head is nodding, but I can't hear a word.

I got it wrong.

I got it so wrong.

No.

I can't be. _He_ can't be!

I swallow the bite of panini and my mouth is dry. I reach for my drink. More of Gene's words wash over me. I think Oliver is encouraging the conversation.

He must know.

He must have realised that I didn't…

Fuck.

"I have to go."

The words blurt out of my mouth and concern spreads over Gene's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I force a smile. "I just remembered I need to do a thing!"

I jump up and turn to leave.

"But your panini—"

I run out of the cafe. I run, not even sure which direction I am going in. I want to find a toilet. Toilets are safe places to cry.

But I can barely see. I collapse onto a bench and sob.

No one pays any attention to me. Why would they? Students cry all the time. For once, I am grateful for it.

How could I have been so blind?

Not Gene. Not funny, intelligent and lively Gene.

Oliver. Weird, awkward, and quiet Oliver.

How could he be my soulmate? We're not even…

"Mai?"

I open my eyes. The world is in black and white.

"Hello Gene," I mumble.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

He sits down beside me.

"Not being your soulmate."

I laugh.

"It's not your fault."

"I guess, but still. It would be awesome to be your soulmate," he says.

I laugh again.

"Oliver knew," I mutter a minute later. "He knew and he never said anything."

"Yeah…" Gene says in a low voice. "I asked him about that."

"And? Why did he let me make such an idiot of myself?"

"He… He's used to people doing exactly what you did. Because I'm more outwardly friendly, they gravitate to me and he's… Treated like a backup…"

I pout.

"You reacted so positively that I was sure you saw the colours too…"

I sigh and look away.

"I'm sorry," Gene mumbles.

"What do I do now?"

"What do you want to do?" he asks. "Noll won't be offended if you don't want to—"

"No. That's not… I want to give getting to know him a fair chance. A chance when you're not there, maybe…"

"He'll still be at the cafe, you know? I have other places I can be."

"But it's going to be so horribly forced," I complain. "And he's going to know that."

"Yeah, but it's that or just nothing happens," Gene says. He stands up and looks down at me. "Come on. Give it a shot and if it goes terribly, then you never have to see him again. But you both get on with me, so it should be fine!"

"You don't sound convinced."

"It's gonna be fine." Gene grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet. "Come on."

He let's go of my hand and we walk back towards the cafe.

"I ran quite far… Huh…"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you run after me?"

"Noll asked me to."

"Did he?" I could not keep the surprise out of my voice. "Why?"

"He didn't think you'd want to see him."

I bite my lip.

"Yeah, I guess that was probably wise."

The cafe comes into view. Gene stops beside me.

"Go on. It'll be fine. Text me about it later."

I daren't look at him. So I don't. Instead, I cross the road and the colour returns. I walk into the cafe and sit down opposite Oliver, who is reading a book and sipping his tea.

"You came back."

"Yeah."

"I wasn't sure you would."

I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure I would either. I want a fresh start."

He closes his book and looks up at me, his head cocked slightly to one side.

Then he holds out his hand.

"My name is Oliver Davis, nice to meet you."

I smile and shake his hand.


End file.
